


Truth or Dare - With a Twist

by flying_grayson_girl



Series: Standing in Our Father's Shadow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_grayson_girl/pseuds/flying_grayson_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny Potter leave for a trip with Ron and Hermione for a vacation that neither couple has gotten in many, many years—actually, since the kids were younger and they brought the kids with them. But there’s one problem: Lily Luna Potter. <br/>Because of her troublemaker attitude, her parents don’t trust her to stay home alone for the week or so they’ll be gone. So they ask Teddy, Harry’s godson, to stay at the house during their trip so that he can watch her. What Teddy doesn’t expect is most of the Weasley Clan joining them for a little game of Strip Truth or Dare, firewhiskey and all. A reluctant Teddy joins in—but what happens when it’s his turn for a dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare - With a Twist

Teddy should’ve known something was up when his godfather and wife offered an expensive dinner with the family. Usually, when he visited, he ate dinner at their house; it was what Ginny liked to call a ‘family experience’, along with every flung spoonful of food or bickering between siblings. For some reason, it was something Teddy enjoyed, especially since he’d mostly grown up alone in the old Tonks household.

But this night, it was different. They were going out to a muggle restaurant (meaning, muggle clothes and keep the magic to a minimum) and he had to put an effort into getting dressed, since it was a ‘fancy’ place. Truly, Teddy couldn’t care less; food was food, no matter how they cooked it, no matter how you dressed to _eat_ the food.

But, since it was his godfather asking him to join them, he complied without a fuss. He got dressed in a dark red dress shirt with the top button undone and black slacks, much like Harry had told him to wear. He tucked his wand up the sleeve of his shirt. And then it was just picking up his cell phone and locking the flat before  finally apparating to a spot near the place where they had agreed to meet.

The place, he found out, was called The English—showing off the owner’s knowledge of English cuisine or manners, Teddy didn’t know, but he ignored the name. The only important thing he was worried about was his extended family that was already waiting at a table.

When he went to the table, he saw that it was only Harry, Ginny, and Lily, the youngest of the Potter family—and the most stubborn, reckless, outgoing redheaded, green eyed girl Teddy had ever met, even in the Weasley family, who was never short of red heads. “Teddy, it’s good to see you again,” Harry said at his arrival, standing up to give his godson a slight hug and a shake of the hand, smiling. “I see you decided to tone down the hair for the night,” Harry said sarcastically, at which Teddy put a hand to his hair, pulling one long strand from behind his ear to investigate.

Instead of the dusty brown he usually wore to refined, muggle places, his hair was a bright green that very closely resembled Lily’s eyes. “Well, I guess my emotions got the best of me again, it seems. And I think it’s a little too late to change it in the middle of this place,” He commented as Harry sat down and he leaned down to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek, receiving a pat on his shoulder in return. “Hi to you too Aunt Ginny. And what about you, Lily? Not happy to see me?” He asked her.

Unlike the usually happy and sarcastic girl Teddy was used to seeing, Lily Luna Potter was slumped in her seat with annoyance clear in her blazing emerald eyes. “Teddy, I would be jumping at the chance to hug you any other time, but I beg of you to leave now before they get the courage to ask you—even if they know I’m about to be _of. Age,_ ” She said, gritting her teeth as she turned and glared at her parents. “Do you really think this is necessary? There’s James, you know. Or Albus. I’d even be okay with Dominique, I’m telling you!”

With a sigh, Ginny rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter. “If we wanted you getting in trouble, we’d have left you with them Lily. Now, please, sit down Teddy. And don’t worry, dinner’s on us, before you ask us to split the bill again,” She said, at which he nodded and, slightly confused at the mother and daughter’s bickering, sat down in the last seat at the table.

After a little while of chatter about everyday life—how was his training going (which Harry knew), how was Lily’s school life (which Teddy knew extensively due to their frequent letters), all the way to Quidditch finals—Teddy was at his breaking point. Harry and Ginny weren’t the type to bring people out to fancy places for nothing. And he knew that, after living with them for nearly half his life. “Okay, while I no doubt appreciate the gesture, just why did you two invite me to dinner at such a place? This isn’t something you just _do_ ,” He said calmly, looking from one face to another at the table.

Groaning, Lily shook her head. “I’m warning you Teddy, get out of here before he—“ She started, only to be cut off by her father.

“We were wondering if you could watch Lily for a week,” Harry replied with a straight face, while Teddy was looking a little surprised. Who would trust him to watch over anyone? “I know you’re probably wondering why, and I can tell you that it’s because we know you’re trustworthy. You’re not the type of person to purposefully get into trouble and you try to stay away from it. That’s who we need watching her while we’re gone— _not_ her older prankster of a brother who will sooner give up his beloved Quidditch than become a rule abiding wizard. His pranks and law breaking or not something we need to come back home to,” Harry explained gravely, sighing as he finished.

“So let me get this right,” Lily said, sitting up with a wry smile on her face. “You’re saying that you’re choosing Teddy as my babysitter because he’s a _goody-two-shoes?_ ”

“Whoa, you two want your daughter to live at my place for a week while you too are out of town? And you think I would be the perfect person. Really?” He asked them, hoping for them to say something along the lines of ‘of course not, we were only pulling your leg Teddy’, but that’s not near what he heard. Instead, it was something like ‘of course. We practically raised you and we know you’d never do something like James or Lily. So we’ll be putting our most precious and only daughter in your hands for a week and we hope you won’t let her get into trouble.’ Or something like that.

“So,” Harry said as the waiter began approaching the table, writing pad in hand for the orders. “Are you willing to watch her or not? We were hoping you could stay with her at our home, since the reporters have been hassling her ever since it came out that she broke up with that Slytherin bloke.”

“Ravenclaw dad. Ravenclaw,” Lily muttered under her breath, only loud enough for the surprised Teddy to hear—and it snapped him out of his confusion (because when had she even started dating? She never made mention of it in _any_ of her letters). Looking at his godfather, he shrugged. “Well, since it seems like neither of you have any other people to turn to, I guess I’ll help you two out,” He said smugly, as if it were some honor.

“Oh, trust me,” Ginny muttered darkly, taking a sip of wine from a glass that had been there since Teddy had gotten there. “There were other people lined up before you—such as Uncle Percy or Grams—but she threatened to pack as many pranks as she could into that bag of hers, which we would’ve never heard the end of from either of them if we’d allowed it to happen. And, plus,” She looked at her daughter as the younger redhead lazily got up from her chair, her barely covered hips swaying dangerously side to side where Teddy got a full view—which, when she turned around, a smirk on her rosy red lips, he thought might have been intentional. “She fancies you above anyone else outside of our immediate family. Actually, I think she fancies you more than Albus and James combined; and that makes Harry and me think that she might actually listen to you,” Ginny said with a smile, letting Harry put his hand on hers.

Sighing, Teddy could barely hold back taking out his wand and summoning some firewhiskey; because only god knew how that week would turn out with the fiery, headstrong redhead under his watch.

* * *

 

“Okay, so you know where everything is. We have the guestroom made for you and a bathroom with the necessities. And on the fridge there’s a list of things to look out for—you know, potion ingredients, certain spell books we’ve restricted her from looking in, things of that kind—and anything else you need to know,” Ginny told Teddy as she rushed around the living room, pulling clothes out of a hamper before folding and putting them in the luggage bags.

Harry, Teddy found, was rushing around the entire house as he tried to get everything in order for the trip. Unlike Ginny, who was calmly packing, he was just outright running around the house to get things in place. But Lily was perfectly calm and collected as her parents acted like they were on a mission, almost lazily so as she lounged on the sitting room futon next to the suitcases that were being packed.

But, after a while, she left the room with a smirk on her face, waving leisurely to the group behind her. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to call someone,” Lily told them, at which Ginny stood straight up and looked at her daughter with suspicion clear in her eyes.

“Lily Luna Potter, no friends over while we’re gone. We mean it,” She said warily, trying to make her words sound firm. But  when it came to Lily Luna Potter, a Slytherin at heart, she could worm around any words or rules set down for her. “If we come back and find out that you broke that rule Lily, I swear to God that you will be punished until—“

“Okay mom, I get it,” Lily replied laughingly, stopping mid stride to turn and look back at her mom. “I promise, no friends. I was calling James and Albus to see if they wanted to come hang out—only god knows when the last time it was that we’ve all been in the same room together—besides the wedding, mum,” She pointed out, already tip toeing towards where Teddy had seen the phone moments before.

Ginny then turned to Teddy, eyes revealing the stress that she tried to hide. “Would you be okay if they came over? They worship you so no doubt they’d listen to you. So, how about it?” She asked, looking pretty desperate. _They must really not want Lily to act up. What’s the big deal about it anyway_ , Teddy asked himself, nodding as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, sure. As long as I’m not cleaning up dung bombs in the aftermath, I’m fine,” He said nervously. But, as he heard Lily’s giggle—happy and just a little devious—Teddy almost regretted saying yes.

* * *

 

For a while, Lily had resigned herself to watching TV. She sat at the foot of the futon, right in front of where Teddy’s leg laid. Unlike her, he was busy reading a book, ignoring the sounds coming from the TV screen. From what he heard, it was a ‘fictional’ show about three sisters who were witches, demons and warlocks out to get them at every turn. And something about charms, he managed to catch.

“I don’t know why you like muggles’ version of our kind. They fictionalize it until it comes out barely resembling what we really are,” Teddy said without looking up from his book, turning the page as Lily shrugged.

“I think it’s the fact that it’s so different and so _stupid_ that I find it funny, Teddy. I mean, potions that vanquish demons? Firstly, no such things as demons, and second, potions don’t have enough power to do such a thing,” She retorted, head snapping up as she heard the doorbell. “Oh, there they are! I’ll be right back—don’t you dare change the channel while I’m gone!” She warned, getting up from her seat and putting the pillow she’d been clutching moments before on the ground before heading in the direction of the front door.

Sighing, Teddy kept on reading his book until he started getting thirsty, at which he went in the kitchen—in direct eyesight of the front door—and found himself looking at a whispering Lily Luna Potter – and the near entirety of their family, even including the non-related members. “Get inside, in my room, quick. And I swear to god I will hex all of you to oblivion if you make a sound or tell my parents. James, Albus, come with—oh, hey Teddy,” Lily said, turning around to find her godbrother standing there, looking a little disapproving. “James and Albus invited them over when I told them the house was going to be empty,” Lily said slyly, her lies barely recognizable. “And it’s not like I could just tell them ‘no, it wasn’t me, you’ve all got to leave before I get in trouble’ because then I’d look like the bad guy, covering so I won’t get in trouble.”

“You always look like the bad guy,” James muttered only to flinch as Lily’s foot—heel and all—made contact with his toes.

“Well, anyway, would you mind if they stayed over for a little while? I promise they won’t be any trouble,” Lily finished, looking up at Teddy with clear, honest eyes.

With a sigh, Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded. “Fine, but one rule broken and they’re out. You’re lucky I’m even letting them stay now; your mum said no friends at all,” He muttered, watching as the teenagers all filed in—was that Dom in there too? Oh, bloody hell he was in for it now.

* * *

 

For a while, they all just stayed in the living room watching a movie while chatting. But, as soon as the movie was over, James sat straight up and pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket. “Okay, now that that’s over, it’s time for the main event,” He said, flicking his wrist as a bottle of firewhiskey appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

At that, Teddy got up and shook his head. “No way James. Haven’t you noticed that some of the kids in here aren’t of age?” He asked the blacked haired auror-in-training, who simply rolled his eyes, like nearly everyone else in there. Obviously, they’d been asked that before.

“Oh please,” Lily snorted, giggling as if it was meant as a joke. “I’m nearly of age and, _trust me_ , this won’t be the first time I’ve ever drank this stuff. Plus, this wasn’t on the list of no-no’s my mum and dad left behind for you to follow, so you technically won’t be breaking any of their rules,” She told Teddy easily, reaching for the bottle as he thought it over. “Oh, come on, loosen up a little.”

“Yeah mate, loosen up,” James said, snatching the bottle away from his little sister with a glare. “And this is not for just drinking. It’s for Truth or Dare, little sister, which we all know you excel at so much,” He said, pointing at the sitting room floor. “Anyone who wants to join in, put their wands in. Otherwise, be ninnies and sit the bloody hell out— _Lorcan_ ,” James said pointedly, at which one of the brunette twins put his hands up in surrender.

“It wasn’t my bloody fault! And just get on with it bloke, before I chicken out like last time. Lysander, you in?” Lorcan asked his brother, who nodded eagerly.

“Well, I know I’m in Jamesie,” Dom said with a smirk on her face as she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. “Our last game ended on a sour note, so I hope to finish it right this time. Come on everyone, just put up your wands already!” She said, grabbing hers from the waistband of her shorts, putting it on the coffee table.

After a minute or two, everyone’s wand was in the pile—except for Teddy Lupin’s. “Teddy, this is a harmless game of Truth or Dare,” Albus said, his arm around Scorpius’ waist as he looked at his godbrother. “It’s not like we do anything bad; well, unless you count the dares James gives. And Dom. But other than that, you should be fine,” He said, at which James and Dom, the dynamic duo as they’d come to be known in the family, looked proud.

“Oi, wait up. We need someone to be the game master before we can start,” said Ris Parkinson, a brunette who was a few inches taller than Lily, who was staying close to ginger haired Hugo. “Anyone willing?” She asked everyone, at which Rose Weasley sighed and raised her hand, removing her wand from the pile as she pointed at Teddy.

“You better put your wand in there before I put mine back and make you the game master,” Rose warned as Teddy warily put his wand where hers had been, before she nodded and began reciting an incantation their Uncle George had come up with while Uncle Fred had still been alive. And, before Teddy could even comprehend what he had gotten himself into, his wand was gone and had been replaced with a silver ring that looked like a running wolf, a grey stone in its jaws on top. “Okay, let the game again. Get your ring and come forward if you have any new questions or dares. You have twenty minutes before we start,” Lily explained, turning to Teddy with a smile. “Your ring will be the one with a stone the color of your eyes. And your animagus or patronus form as the band.”

Teddy nodded as he put the ring on his right ring finger, where it fit snuggly. Looking up from the ring, he found everyone else doing the same thing, although with different rings. In particular, he noticed Dom putting on a brilliant white gold ring that looked like a fox with a striking blue crystal in its jaws while Lily was putting on a bronze colored lioness, its tail curled around a perfect emerald sphere, the lioness’ cheek lying right next to her tail. “I’ve known my animagus and patronus form since I was in fifth year, so this isn’t a surprise to me. How about you?” Lily asked the bright green haired boy, whose eye colored was rapidly changing before settling on a light brown that bordered on gold. Yet the stone stayed grey, like his natural eyes.

“It’s not a surprise for me neither, although it’s because I learned how to conjure a patronus, not how to become an animagus. Where would you learn to do that anyway?” He asked her, clenching his hand into a fist to make sure the ring fit.

Lily shrugged. “Ris, Hugo, and I learned how to when we were younger, from a book I found in the Room of Requirement. When I looked through it and showed it to the two of them, they said we should try it out. But, anyway, let’s get to the game. They’re about to start,” Lily told him, taking his hand as she pulled him towards the others, grouped mainly around the couch, surrounding red headed Rose as she looked over everyone.

“After this, no one else may submit questions, submit dares, or turn in their game rings and forfeit. So, is everyone willing to continue?” Rose asked the people gathered, at which everyone nodded—Teddy warily so. “Okay then, anyone willing to go first?”

Dominique eagerly raised her hand, at the same time that Molly did. “Okay, Dom, you can go first. Truth or dare?” Rose asked her, putting her wand to Dom’s white gold fox ring. A hologram like screen came up from both, choosing truth. _Ah,_ Teddy thought to himself anxiously. _So you don’t get to choose. The ring and wand choose for you._ “Dominique, have you ever done something while drunk that you regret? What was it?”

“Hmmm…well, most of the time I’m drunk I don’t remember what I did. So…I guess it would be when I slept with that weird guy in sixth year. He started following and I remember when he started embarrassing the hell out of me. James, do you remember his name?” The blonde asked her cousin.

Almost disgusted, he shook his head. “I think that might have been a gillyweed induced hallucination, Dom. Now come on, me next,” James said eagerly, at which Rose rolled her eyes and pulled the wand away from Dom and towards James, who eagerly held up his ring—silver stag with a hazel stone.

“Truth or dare?” Rose asked the ring, at which it showed dare. “Okay, James, the dare is this: close your eyes for ten seconds and you have to let anyone here touch any part of your body that they choose. So, close your eyes already or do you pass for this round?”

James shook his head, closing his eyes as he motioned for everyone to go ahead. “It’s not like I’m not used to this by now,” He said, at which Lily got up and slapped her brother upside the head. “Hey! What was that for?” James said, eyes popping open as his ring flashed scarlet for a moment.

“You were being an idiot—and perverted. Now, if I’m right, that’s one article of clothing and a shot of firewhiskey, Jamesie,” Lily said sweetly, at which Rose nodded in confirmation.

It went on like that for a while, with everyone taking a turn every now and then. By the third ‘official’ round, Dominique was practically fully clothed while Lily was missing both of her socks, Teddy was missing a shoe (since he’d started with both of them on), James was missing both socks and his shirt, Albus and Scorpius were both fully clothed, and everyone else was missing one article of clothing, all depending on what they were wearing when they got there.

And then it came to Ris’s fourth turn. And it was one that made Lily blush _for_ her. “Ris, who was the last person you had a hot dream about, and what did you do with that person in the dream?”

“Oh, God,” She said, putting her head to her palm. “This question, of everything? Lily, save me my red headed friend!” She said, drunk, as she reached out for her. “I’ll answer, but you better close your ears Hugo. Okay, so a month or so ago I was watching a movie on my handheld—one of the Pirates movies—and then I went up to bed. Well, I kind of had a dream about Johnny Depp. It started out with kissing and then I kissed down until I got to his chest and…then I kind of…licked from there down, all the way down his delicious abs,” She explained with a groan, getting wide eyes from practically everyone in the room.

“Wait, what happened after that? Did you give him head after that or something?” Molly asked her cousin’s girlfriend, only receiving a shake of her head in response.  “Well then, what happened?”

“After that, I woke up when I felt someone stroking my arm and I saw that it was Hugo. And because I was still so…bothered, I kind of kissed him and—“

“Okay, enough!” Lily said, putting up her hand as Ris stopped with a thankful smile. “It only said the dream, not after you woke up and started sexing my cousin. So come on, I think it’s my turn,” She said, smug grin turning into a disappointed frown as the hologram showed ‘true’. “Oh, bugger. I was hoping for a dare,” She muttered, looking at Rose with a deadly glare.

“Well, I think this one is easy. For the likes of you, at least,” Rose mockingly replied, her eyes alight with mischief. “Have you ever slept with someone and if so, who was it?”

At this the hot headed witch squeaked and turned down her head, hiding behind a curtain of bright ginger hair. Only when Ris pulled her hair back did they find her blushing, her usually porcelain skin now dusted with a dark blush. Everyone could barely comprehend; the Lily Luna Potter they knew _never_ blushed.

The booming laughter of James knocked everyone out of their stupor, putting delighted grins on almost everyone’s lips. “You can strip in front of the entire Slytherin common room during sixth year but you won’t tell your family the last person you slept with?” James asked, turning his truth or dare ring around his finger idly. “It’s not like the entirety of our generation hasn’t told you—“

“Ihaven’thadsexyet…” Lily mumbled in reply, promptly shutting up not only her oldest brother, but also the closest of her family—Hugo, Albus, Dom, not to mention Scorpius and Ris, even Teddy.

“Wait…would you mind repeating that?” Dom asked, a playful tone making Lily blush even darker than she’d already thought possible. “I don’t think any of your family and friends heard about that little revelation of yours, coming from our own little so said sex fiend.”

Groaning, Lily dropped her head into her arms and avoided everyone’s eyes. “Well…I never said any of that crap was true you know. Guys I met at some point or another heard of my reputation from that Hufflepuff git and just thought they could get away with bloody everything! But when I put them in their places, they just started rumors. And because no one really ‘looked down’ on me, I kind of let the rumors run rampant until they ended with…you know…a reputation to rival Dom’s.”

Everyone was silent for a while, only until snickers broke out, seemingly uncontrollable. Only a couple of them were quiet, one of them being her ‘babysitter’ of sorts who, through all of her letters, had never heard about her ‘reputation’.

“Then who would you sleep with if you could?” Rose asked, her curiosity piqued as Teddy could practically imagine her ears perking up like a dog’s, listening for any kind of reply.

“Well…he’s out of school but I talk to him as much as I can. It’s not usually in person or through the phone, but we never fail to keep in touch. And he’s…different. One of a kind pretty much. But he’s not conceited; actually, he’s one of the most humble people I know. And I know that I’ve acted like a bitch around him lately, but it’s only because I didn’t want him to see my bad side,” She replied, her eyes glazed over as she most likely remembered the guy—who, Teddy admitted with some difficulty, he was a little jealous of. “But, hey! That wasn’t part of the game!” Lily yelled in return, her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at her cousin.

“Hey, it’s healthy to be a little forthcoming with this kind of stuff,” Rose replied with a laugh, turning to Teddy. “Now, your turn. So, raise up your ring just like you did last time.” She instructed, placing her wand down onto the grey stone of the ring. Once again the hologram showed ‘true’, a groan chorused by the group of teenagers and few adults in the room. “Okay, so the question is what do you sleep in?”

This time, it was Teddy who blushed, but his entire body seemed to be reacting. While his cheeks were blushed, they were barely noticeable in comparison to his _hair_. The formerly green haired man was turning into a read head from the roots and slowly transitioning until his entire head of hair was bright red, the color of Lily’s blushing cheeks from moments before. “Uh…do I really have to answer that?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment.

Lily immediately sat straight up, her eyes glowing with pure joy now that the spotlight was off of her. “Yep! You have to answer unless you want to remove three or four pieces of clothing, because of what round we’re in,” She replied happily, watching as Teddy gaped in surprise. “Oh, so no one told you about that rule? For every round you have to remove one more article of clothing for every failed truth or dare.”

“Well…I guess it won’t hurt anything. But…I sleep in nothing,” Teddy abruptly answered, running a hand through his now completely red locks. “But _only_ when I’m at my place. After someone walked in on me when I was staying at their house, I started wearing pants.”

James suddenly busted out laughing, spraying the people nearby with firewhiskey that he’d just taken a sip of. “Oh god! I remember when it happened! My mom—she walked in and screamed and slammed the door, blushing as red as her hair! Oh, that’s rich!” He yelled, patting Teddy on the back as he whooped with laughter. It wasn’t long before everyone else started laughing along with him—besides Albus and Molly, both of whom looked a little disgusted. “She wouldn’t look at you for the next week that you stayed over!”

Albus cringed with disgust. “I can’t believe our mom saw…you…naked. Why didn’t you lock the door?!”

Scorpius smiled, leaning against Albus as he practically purred. “I doubt you would mind if _I_ slept naked Albus. So get over it,” He muttered, practically putting himself in Albus’ lap as everyone—mainly everyone other than Albus’ immediate family—giggled and chuckled. James and Lily on the other hand, looked on with expressions of playful disgust.

“Scorpius, while we appreciate your…’humor’, keep the sex talk to a minimum about our brother,” Lily replied, looking at Dom with a smirk; the girl had lost both socks and shoes, almost all of her jewelry. Failing one more would result in one pretty important piece of clothing being lost for the rest of the night. “I think it’s your turn, dear cousin of mine,” She said, watching as Dom gave her a half-wary half-arrogant grin as she raised her ring towards Rose.

The hologram was quick to pop up, displaying truth clear for everyone in the room to see. Dom was smirking proudly, knowing that she had nothing she needed to hide. The girl had just about the loudest mouth in the room. “Okay, Dom, name—aw, you got an easy one—name one person in this room that you’ve ever had a crush on if you’ve ever had one.”

The bleach blonde girl burst out laughing before shaking her head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. This is what I was worried about? Hell no, I never had one on anyone in the room. Bloody hell, I’m related to more than three quarters of the people in here,” She said, giggling uncontrollably as she pointed at Lily. “For that, Lilykins, you have to go again. My one tag back,” She replied happily, watching as the girl went pale. “And you know how bad my dares are,” Dom said, a diabolical grin on her lips.

Rose, looking scared for her younger cousin, looked as if she’d rather be anywhere but there. “While I’d rather being inflicting one of Dom’s dares on her, you know the rules. One dare from the queen of the game herself,” She said, looking a little scared herself. “Dom, what dare before I decide that the game is over so Lily won’t have to go through the torture you’re about to inflict on her?”

The older, less mature girl looked thoughtful for a few minutes, thinking over the perfect dare for her cousin. Then, inspiration struck as a smile broke out across her entire face. “With one person that I choose, go in a room alone and entirely disrobe in front of them. Underwear and all,” Rose replied, her voice lilted with joy. As if she were proud. “And I choose Teddy Lupin.”

Pandemonium broke out, although Teddy couldn’t tell if it was encouragement or outrage. From the look on Albus’ face, it looked to be the latter. James and Dom, the dynamic duo, however, looked very proud of themselves for some reason. 

“And don’t forget out little dare earlier. You have to continue wearing whatever you have for the rest of the night, but I’ll give you a little leeway and let you wear your underwear when you come back out. But other than that, off you go,” She said, pushing them both out of the room and watching them with a sharp eye until they finally disappeared into the bedroom that Teddy found out belonged to Lily. Behind him, the door closed with a click, no doubt the work of one of the others.

Teddy, for a few minutes, ignored the task at hand. Instead he looked around the room, admiring Lily’s tastes. The room was rather spacious with a bay window on the far side to towards the right corner. The bed was in the left back corner, pushed completely against the wall facing the door. There was a door next to the end, leading to the bathroom that Teddy could glimpse from where he stood. The décor was done in Slytherin green, accented with other colors here and there. Holyhead Harpy posters along with different bands—some of them muggle—were taped or stuck to the wall one way or another. The desk in the middle of the right wall was big and held a computer that Teddy knew wasn’t powered by electricity; nothing in the Potter household was. There were a few chairs that were worn from use, an old, scratched cauldron that looked to be of the best quality. He spotted some potion ingredients that remained from being raided by her parents, probably because she’d gotten in trouble— _again_.

“So, I have one of two choices,” Lily finally piped up, collapsing onto her bed as Teddy turned to look at her. He idly noticed that she’d once again gotten her ears pierced, adding the count up to seven.”I can either strip in front of you and sit in front of them with my underwear on _or_ I can _not_ do it and go out there and sit in nothing but my underwear and pants. Either way, I’m going to be half naked when I walk out of here,” She said miserably, but not before hearing his voice, quiet even while everything in the room was silent.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the rumors?” He asked her, watching as she blushed once again from head to toe. “You were writing me since first year and you never thought you could come to me with that? You know I wouldn’t have cared,” Teddy said, looking her straight in the eye.

“What was I supposed to say, Teddy?” She asked him, eyes blazing with a fierce passion he hadn’t seen since the begging of their game. “That everyone at school considered me some huge slut because I wouldn’t sleep with some bloody moron? I can take care of myself you know. I didn’t need to tell someone else about my problems so they could handle it,” She said tersely, turning away from him as she felt her anger getting the best of her.

“So you did what? You brushed it under the rug like it wasn’t any problem. That’s not how you _handle_ a situation Lils,” He said, using the nickname he hadn’t called her in what seemed like years. “That’s ignoring it until it grows out of control and something happens that you can’t do anything about. You should’ve known I wouldn’t have judged you; I know the real you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think I’d actually slept with someone alright?!” She yelled in reply, turning to face him with her fists clenched as if she wanted to punch something and her hair framing her face, making her eyes glow even brighter with anger. “I-I…I didn’t want you to know—and what about you and Victoire, huh? Why didn’t you write me about the two of you breaking up? What if I wanted to hear about it, huh?”

Teddy, for a moment, was shocked. He’d realized that, since he’d written to Lily after the breakup, he hadn’t even thought about the girl that had broken his heart. There was never a reason for him to tell her, to ask for her consolation. “To tell you the truth, I didn’t care about it. In my head, it just left me free to…pursue the person my heart wanted, instead of my head. And she got my mind off of the breakup before I could mourn.”

“And who was that?” She asked in a whisper, all traces of anger gone, even annoyance wiped away as she looked up at him with curious eyes. “At least tell me that much.”

But Teddy shook his head. “I…don’t know if she wants it, that she’d even think about me in that way. I’ve been friends with her since…since as long as I can remember. And if there’s a chance that _that_ can mess it up…I’m too scared to even think about it.”

For moments all they did was look into each other’s eyes, as if they were having some kind of internal conversation. But then Lily was taking a step back and was undoing the top of her shirt with a determined look on her face. “Let me show you just what that girl thinks of you, Teddy.”

She pulled off her shirt with ease, revealing a thin tank top underneath that quickly disappeared along with her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra and a body toned from years of Quidditch training. Then her jeans, which she unbuttoned and unzipped, slowly easing them down cream-colored legs, revealing more and more as time went on. To Teddy, it was like a dream that he knew he’d wake up from, a sinful pleasure that he’d gladly go to hell for. But then she was in his arms, moving his hand to the back of her bra and looking up at him with sincere eyes. “She’s felt like you have for a long time Teddy. And she’s more than willing,” She said, and then the bra was gone.

She slipped easily out of her panties, revealing herself to him fully. But he could barely pay attention to anything but her eyes, which stared into his with pure adoration. “Do you mean it?” He asked her, feeling her hands at the hem of his shirt. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Trust me when I say,” Lily started, pulling herself closer to him until her small chest was pushed against his. “I’m more than ready for this.”

* * *

 

They hadn’t gone much further than a heavy make out session before someone was knocking at the door asking when they’d be out. Both were panting and heaving, completely out of breath as they looked for their clothes. Teddy was allowed to put back on the shirt he’d discarded as she pulled on her lacy black underwear with a promise of continuing the session later—after everyone had left.

They’d kept on playing in a state of unaware bliss, getting looks from all of Lily’s cousins and even those that weren’t remotely related to her. Like Scorpius, who Teddy noticed glanced from him to Lily more than once with this knowing grin on his lips. Dom seemed to do the same, albeit a little less often and with a more subtle smirk than Scorpius seemed able to manage. Then there was James who was, uncharacteristically, being a little quieter than he usually was, much quieter than he had been before Teddy and Lily had disappeared into her bedroom nearly half an hour before.

The game ended at nearly two in the morning, with the Potter brothers in nothing but their boxers while Scorpius was shirtless—all three revealing toned abs that came from Quidditch, mostly from the workouts they now had to do as professionals. Dom had ended up only losing her top shirt, her camisole covering her much more than Lily in her underwear. Teddy was missing his shirts, a thin line of boxers revealed at the top of his jeans. Most of the others were missing the occasional shirt and most of them their socks and shoes. But no one had made it as far as Lily, who was flaunting her half nakedness with pride—hours of Quidditch workouts leaving her tummy flat and curves just where they were appreciated.

Everyone gathered their things and said their goodbyes before they were apparating away, stepping outside before they could go anywhere. Everyone except for Dominique, James, and Scorpius.

Lily, seeing that the three wanted to talk to Teddy, left the room with a little wave. “I’m going to my room,” she said, feeling Teddy’s eyes on her until she disappeared from view. Then he turned around and was face with a group of smirking, immature young adults that he almost considered family.

Almost referring to the fact that he usually got into a shitload of trouble when he was around them.

“I’ll give you the speech now Teddy, almost brother of mine. You better take good care of her,” James said, patting him on the shoulder with a knowing look. “And trust me when I say that I’ll know,” He replied, stepping back and giving Dom and Scorpius their turns.

“Well, Teddy,” Dom started with a sweet smile, almost too sweet in Teddy’s opinion. “You hurt her and I’ll kill you. Simple as that,” She replied, a sing-song little to her voice. Well, she always was the protective one, Teddy idly mused.

“But don’t forget to make sure she’s satisfied,” Scorpius finally chimed in, getting looks of surprise not only from Teddy but also from the two who, while encouraging, never would have said such a thing to _Teddy_ of all people. “Foreplay is important,” He chirped happily, turning to find his partner’s brother and cousin looking at him with confusion. “What?”

“What would you know about girls? Actually, what would you know about my sister and girls?” James asked, getting an annoyed sigh from the bleach blond Slytherin.

“It happens every time. Your family seems to forget that before began dating Al, I was also into girls; I _do_ know a thing or two about the opposite sex you know. It came with being bi,” He dryly replied, already turning to leave, the two elder cousins following his trail to the door. “Anyway, have fun tonight,” Scorpius told Teddy with a wave, not even turning to look at the metamorphagus. With a click, the door closed and shut all three of them out, leaving Teddy with the silence he’d missed since nearly the whole family had arrived hours before.

Sighing, Teddy ran a hand through his once-again-green locks that resembled the color of Lily’s eyes. He looked at the remains of their party, conjured shot glasses and a couple of articles of clothing that people had forgotten in their haste to get home. He began picking up but thought better of it, instead picking up a shot glass and pouring one that he quickly shot back without hesitation. The burning sensation was minimal, having long ago gotten a resistance to it; he’d drunk it so much during his Hogwarts years that it was nothing to him now.

The bottle, now empty, was magically discarded. Then, with a wave of his wand, the living room was just as it was hours ago when he and Lily had been sitting in there watching that parody of witches and wizards, what she had called ‘Charmed’.

Reminded of the red head, the memories from their rendezvous in her room were fresh in his mind as he remembered her promise. Who was he, practically her family, to want her in that way? He could feel the emotions just below the surface of his troubled thoughts, wanting to take over so he could go meet her in her room. But what would happen? A drunken shag that would likely be avoided, forgotten. He might ruin his friendship with Lily, compromise his morals.

And what if Harry found out? It wasn’t like his godfather was going to be very happy about it. His daughter was only sixteen, not even of age, and there was nearly a ten year age difference. _What would the others think,_ he asked himself as he collapsed into the oversized loveseat. Ginny and Harry might forbade him from ever seeing her, from ever coming to their house again and he didn’t think he could deal with that. They were the closest thing he had to family since his grandmother had died a couple of years back; he couldn’t survive without them or, rather, he didn’t _want_ to.

Teddy groaned as he fell deeper into the sofa, hearing a door open and close before the sound of footsteps reached his ears. The Lily was there, walking into the room with a large button up dress shirt on that barely reached her thighs. “I didn’t know if you’d mind but I needed something to sleep in and I saw one of your shirts—and something’s wrong with you,” She said suddenly, moving to stand in front of him with those beautiful legs of hers that Teddy couldn’t help but admire. “You’re thinking too much.”

Teddy braced himself as she sat next to him on the sofa—although, with how little space there was, she was practically sitting on his lap, her head resting on his chest and shoulder. He ran his hands idly through her blazing hair, reveling in the silky feel of it, knowing he’d probably have to let it go sooner than he’d like to. “Lily it’s…there are things that this will affect. You know that your family has pretty much been _my_ family for years; if Harry and Ginny don’t approve—“

“You don’t think they’ll treat you like family anymore. That they’ll ignore you because you like someone you shouldn’t?” She asked him, getting a wary nod in return. “I feel the same way sometimes about some of the things I do. But I’m still the same girl you’ve known for years. I mean, they might be a little indifferent for a while but…they love you like you’re their own son. Hell, my dad practically raised you with the help of auntie Andromeda. He would never hate you,” She said, smiling as he turned his head to look into her eyes.

“You’re pretty smart for a trouble maker,” Teddy finally replied, sighing as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “But…I don’t think we should rush into this. We can’t. But we need to tell them…soon.”

Lily couldn’t help but sigh, barely nodding in approval. “I guess we have to, and you’d probably like to do it as soon as possible, huh?” She asked, at which point Teddy nodded. “Fine. The minute they get back we’ll tell them okay? But that won’t be for another week so…” She trailed off, standing up as she gripped his hand. “It won’t hurt to sleep next to you, will it? You can even wear pants if you still care about someone seeing you,” She murmured playfully, pulling him off of the sofa as she led him down the hallway.

Smiling, Teddy followed behind her until they were finally in her room and only inches from her bed. “Well…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just _sleep_ next to each other. But, just to be safe, I’m wearing pants,” He joked, watching her with steady eyes as she sat down on the bed and beckoned for him to join her. Slowly he lowered himself to the bed and made himself comfortable, letting Lily lay on his chest as he pulled the covers up.

And that was how they finally fell asleep, content in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so an explanation of relationships and houses in the story, if you didn’t understand some. 
> 
> James (Black hair, green eyes), as expected, was a Gryffindor all the way. He played Quidditch for his house as a chaser and went on to play for the Kenmare Kestrels. Still plays and is one of the starting chasers, also being team captain.
> 
> Albus (dark brown hair, light brown eyes) was sorted into Slytherin where he first met Scorpius Malfoy in first year. Both played Quidditch but Albus was somehow allowed to play in his first year because of his great skills as seeker. Scorpius and Albus then were pretty much enemies until Lily Luna Potter finally got to Hogwarts, making them friends by default since Lily was close to the both of them. At this time, Scorpius was a very widely known player, snogging anything with two legs. Secretly he was bi but only came out of the closet when he was found snogging a guy by Albus, who he then fell for. They’ve been together ever since. Play together on the Falmouth Falcons as Seeker (Albus) and Beater (Scorpius).
> 
> Lily Luna (blazing red hair, bright green eyes) was sorted into Slytherin and found her skills lay in potions and, to a lesser extent, Quidditch. She’s sort of responsible for her brother and Scorpius finally getting together. She is currently a seventh year and has already gotten an offer to try out for the Holyhead Harpies who know a lot about her because of her mother’s former position as Chaser on their team. Her plans are to stay on the team for a few years to raise money before starting a potions business, which she would no doubt excel at. 
> 
> Lorcan and Lysander, sons of Luna, are from Ravenclaw but have rebellious hearts in them. Many say they would have done better in Gryffindor. Both have her light blonde hair and blue eyes.
> 
> The Weasley children were all mostly sorted into Gryffindor with the exception of Molly, Victoire, and Hugo. Molly was sorted into Ravenclaw, Victoire into Hufflepuff, and Hugo into Slytherin. Hugo is currently dating Lily’s closest friend, Clarissa (Ris) Parkinson who is also in Slytherin. All three (Lily, Hugo, Ris) are animagus.


End file.
